Narrowband long-range modes to be utilized in future networks may allow for extremely large channel plans. Utilizing many narrowband channels will allow better spectrum utilization and may offer a higher probability of finding clean spectrum. One challenge with implementing a multi-channel receiver is finding a viable solution for large parallel channel configurations. Power savings is of great importance in communication solutions, yet power dissipation constraints make large channel plans extremely difficult to implement.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.